


I'm Here

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Choking, Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: [10 page comic]An alternative take on the choking scene.





	I'm Here

[](https://imgur.com/7WfhVkx)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/7qmmC3T)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/u2AnMsz)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/OzU21FC)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/eECPxWK)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/M06zfcn)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/RuVc3Ej)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/6hmcze8)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/53wBEuy)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/9y7yHvv)  



End file.
